Automatic baggage handling systems are generally known in the art and are usually used in airports to handle departure baggage from check-in to departure gate, as well as arrival baggage.
Some examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,103, U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,653, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,683 and EP 0 556 037.